The Legend of Potter
by darklink13
Summary: Gannon had figured out a way to defeat Link, with this defeat Link leaves Hyrule, but finds help in a far and distant land called, England


Chapter 1 Leaving Hyrule

The rain hit Link as he slowly limped on the path. He had cuts and bruises all over him and he was cold, hungry, and wet. Link didn't know where he was going; only that he was leaving Hyrule. His worst fears had happened; Gannon had finally defeated Link, and had taken over. He had never seen Gannon use the powers that he did, but he had easily defeated Link, but fortunately Link had gotten away. Link kept limping; mud was getting all over his boots and clothes as he made his way up the path. The rain was beating hard on Link, it wasn't a pleasant rain; it was a stormy, dangerous kind of rain. Link was wondering around in the dark and finally fell down, face down in the mud. Suddenly his shadow popped up, it was Midna, but she also looked weary and defeated.

"Link get up, we must keep going, Gannon will find us," she said, but Link didn't move. He didn't care if he died here; all that mattered to him was lost. Midna shook him, but still Link stayed. No one could make him move, he would just lay here until he died. Midna shook him again, then gave up and fell onto the mud next to him. Link reached into his pocket and touched it again. In his pocket was a blue ocarina Zelda had given him, before Gannon had attacked. She had told him to keep it, and as long as he had it, all would be well. She had called it the Ocarina of Time, and said that the past hero had used it to defeat Gannon the first time. Link touched it again and then pulled it out and put it to his lips and tried to play it, but he could only get it to play random notes. He then put it back in his pocket and fell asleep. Link dreamed of the scene of him and Gannon fighting. While they were fighting, someone Link had never heard before had yelled, "_Crucio!" _Something had hit him and Link had fallen, intense pain had gone over him. The voice he had heard sounded like ice and made him chill when it spoke. Only glimpse he had gotten, before Gannon had begun slashing at him, was two red snakelike eyes. After he had fallen in pain, Midna had thrown on the Fused Shadows, but the voice had said something like, "_Accio Fused Shadows,_" and they flew off Midna's head in the direction of the eyes. Then Gannon had attacked Midna. Midna then had turned Link into a wolf again, and they fled, with several green and red jets of lights almost hitting them. Suddenly someone was shaking Link; he looked up to see a boy with jet black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his head. He was saying, "Hello there, who are you?" Link sat up and replied, "My name is Link, and I am from Hyrule."

"My name is Harry Potter," the boy replied. Then he helped Link up and he saw where he was. Trees were all around him, he was in some sort of forest. Link had almost made it out, because he could see a large clearing, and a round hut. Suddenly Midna rolled over and gave a loud snore.

"Who's your friend?" Harry asked.

"Her name is Midna," Link replied. Then Midna opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"You're in the Forbidden Forest, at Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"What's a hog wart?" Link asked.

"It's the name of my school, come on I'll show you around," Harry replied

"That would be nice," Link replied. Harry held his hand out and helped Link up.

"But first we should get you to Madame Pomfrey, she'll fix up those cuts for you and Midna," Harry said.

"Ok, great," Link replied. Midna floated up next to Link and the three of them went towards the hut. As soon as they stepped out, Link was filled with wonder. A giant lake sat on the other end of the field. A large castle was up ahead, and a strange stadium, with 6 tall hoops was on the other end. Teenagers were walking around in black cloaks, just like Harry's. Many of them had sticks and were doing magic out of them. When Harry was a bit up ahead of them, Midna floated over to Link's ear and asked, "Link, are you sure we can trust him?"

"I trust him, he looks alright," Link replied. Then he and Midna caught up to him. The teenagers were all looking at Midna in wonder. When they were almost up to the castle two dumb, but strong looking kids and a smaller, paler, silver haired one came thought the large oak doors and saw Harry and Link. The bigger ones grabbed Harry and held him still. The silver haired boy walked up to Harry and pulled out a stick. Link pulled his sword.

"So Potter, you've got a new boyfriend, have you now?" the boy said.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Harry struggled, and almost got free.

"Crabbe, Goyle, tighten your grip, I think Harry is in need of some pain today," Malfoy ordered. Crabbe and Goyle did as Malfoy told them to. Then Malfoy pulled his stick again. Link ran at him and pulled out his boomerang. The boomerang hit the stick out of Malfoy's hand and brought it to Link. Link grabbed it and said the words the cold voice had defeated Link with.

"_Crucio!" _Link yelled.


End file.
